Twilight
by Dragon's Hitokiri
Summary: This is based off of what is known so far about the new LoZ game the Twilight Princess. This iswhat i think the game will be like with my own little twists that I'll come up with the fill the blanks that I don't know.Rating may go up later
1. Prologue

_**Twilight**_

**Prologue**

A figure cloaked with their face hidden behind a Sheikah scarf stood alone in a large castle shrouded in darkness. Sad, blue eyes stared out the window at the deserted and storming stronghold that was formerly the castle. It was almost impossible to think that not long ago the castle had been full of life. That, however, was gone now. The figure closed its eyes and sighed as a flying demon passed close to the window. Its dull grey-green scales, glowing amber eyes and sharp claws and beak were intimidating whey one looked at it but it was mostly just a sentry. The figure's eyes narrowed as it heard the door behind it opening and slowly turned from the window. At the motion the fabric of its cloak swayed lightly, also causing a few stray locks of fine, golden hair fell around the figure's face. "You can dream all you want but there's no more hero." a harsh voice said from the shadows of the open door way. "The legends of the hero are all but faded and the hero is long dead." The figure's blue eyes glared daggers into the shadows, only to receive a heartless chuckle from the shadows. "So quit your daydreaming of being saved for there is no hero left to save you." With that the door closed, though the figure couldn't help but cringe as the shadows' harsh, echoing laughter faded slowly. The figure looked down sad eyes, staring hard at the floor. "I know that the hero is dead but I won't give up hope. A new hero shall come for me." With a newly found reassurance, the figured turned back to the window to stare at the storm once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes

I thought I'd do a Legend of Zelda fanfic to celebrate the coming of the new Zelda game: Twilight Princess that will be coming in either October or November. I'll just be writing a fanfic with all the spoilers that I know already. Oh yeah I can't forget, I will say weather I got part of a chapter of an entire chapter from a clip or other spoiler from the actual game. And yes this chapter is from the game. Also if you would like to see the clips and what not that I'm going to be using things from I will gladly give you a link to some very good sites. All you have to do is ask for the link from that chapter and I will send you and e-mail (for those who aren't registered just leave it in the review I promise I won't stalk you) with the link inside.

Oh yeah disclaimer… -clears throat- I do not own The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess no matter how much I wish I did. I will however buy the game when it comes out and will play it like a maniac.

Anyway read and review and if you're nice then I just might give you the best sites for Twilight Princess instead of the really bad ones. It's really hard to find good sites these days, lol. Oh and special thank you to my editors. Without you I'd probably die lol thanks again.


	2. Chapter 1 Stable Boy

Ok I just thought I'd make a note right here and now so that people don't get too confused. I will be switching between first and third person perspective quite the bit but I will give warning as to when. I will however try to keep the differences divided by chapters so one chapter may be in first person while the other maybe in third depending on which one sounds better to me when I write it. I can't make a promise of that however as will be seen in this chapter (I'm switching POV's around the middle.)

Oh and my wonderful reviewers and readers if you decide to bug me or my editor for taking so long (I didn't get this back for a few weeks) in a review to hurry up and post the next chapter. Be my guest cause I know I have through chapter four already written down on paper. Yeah I'm lazy for one and two I'm doing something during the day so I don't get much time to type so just bug me and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

Ok reviews!

**Greki**: I'll take your advice to heart but that was the prologue and I didn't really have many ways to break the paragraphs up. I promise it'll be better from now on though.

**Wolf Fangs**: Thanks for the compliments. The Sheikah figure is supposed to remain anonymous until the time comes in the fic to be reveled. I promise that's not the last you'll be seeing of it though.

**Guardian Yin**: Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter as well though I will be changing things from what I've seen in the game to something that fits more of a story. I hope those few changes don't make too much of a difference to the supposed story line.

**Gixugif**: Thanks for reviewing as said earlier the chapters will be a lot longer after the prologue I promise you that… What's written is already at least two pages front and back for each chapter while the prologue was only one so you don't have to worry about that.

On to the fanfic!… Oh, wait.. Disclaimer…

Disclaimer:

-Sighs- I do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess it belongs to Nintendo…. Happy now? –Glares at lawyers-

Lawyers: -Nod and walk away-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1**

**Stable Boy**

……….. Stable master's POV…………..

I walk into the barn mumbling to myself. "He's probably sleeping again," I tell myself as I think about a stable hand that's been working for me awhile. I was thinking of letting him go early today since the mayor wanted to give him some stuff since he's been asked to attend the Hyrule summit. Who am I kidding? I'll probably let him go early anyway.

I turn the corner and see who I've been looking for. Sleeping against the side of a horse, his arms crossed behind his head to form a pillow, is a young man of about 18 years of age. He's of slim build but if one were to look they'd see muscles on his arms and legs from many long years of work. He has fair blond hair with a few of his golden locks falling over his eye and framing the sides of his face. The strange thing about the boy though, is the two pointed ears, characteristic of a Hylian, which poke out of his hair. His clothes look like they're a mixture of patches from around 4 other articles of clothing. He has on a white tunic cut short around his shoulders. On his left arm is what looks like an extension of the white shirt but in green that goes down just past his elbow, which is held in place by a leather buckle that goes across his chest to fasten to the other side. He also wears a blue strip of cloth around his waist tied by a yellow sash from the Toaru village. The leather strip showing his workers status hangs below the blue cloth. He also wears brown leather shorts for riding purposes along with leather sandals and strips of white cloth around his wrists. What a weird kid. Oh well. I guess I better get him up so he can do his chores.

…………. Link's POV………………

"Get up you lazy teenager!" A gruff voice yells from somewhere to my left as I receive a slight kick to the ribs. "Now is not the time for nappin' you have work to do."

"Yes sir," I mumble getting up and rubbing my side. My horse, a beautiful bay mare with a white streak down from her forehead to her nose, stands up behind me. Man I love that horse, good companion and pillow whenever needed.

"Well hurry up and get outside," Talon, ((no not the Talon from OoT I just had to think of a name ok)) the stable master, continues with his ranting. "You need to herd the goats into the barn."

Now hold on I know what you're thinking. Talon must be a strict stable master putting me through the works. Don't start that. Talon may be a hard worker, his strong build only compliments that, but he also knows how to have fun. I've never been around a nicer person. When it comes to working with people and animals no one's better then Talon. Especially not with animals no one can beat him at that.

"Yes sir," I answer and nod. As Talon leaves I make sure to click my heels together and give his retreating back a mock salute in one of my "rare" sarcastic moments. Epona nudges me in the back with her nose making me topple to the floor due to my strange stance. I laugh, "Alright, alright I get it!" I say to her, smiling, as I walk over to the barn doors and open them wide, Epona following me all the while.

I look out at the field where my new charges wait grazing. "Well," I say putting an arm around Epona's neck. "guess we better get started." Epona nods (I swear that horse can understand me) and then trots over to her stall where her riding tack is waiting. I sigh, following much slower and with less enthusiasm as my companion. "You know I could just not do my chores…" I don't get to finish my thought before Epona pushes me with her head making me step back in order to regain my balance. "You're no fun." I say with a frown. Epona just nods her head and I laugh as I start to put her tack on.

"Link!" I think of Talon as I hear the bellow from outside.

"What?" I yell back as I finish with Epona and walk out of the barn door. Epona stays by her stall knowing that I'll call her when I need her.

I walk over to Talon and relax my stance so that one hand hangs down by my side while the other is on my hip with my weight on one foot. Talon hates it when I stand like this. He scowls and I give him a grin that says 'this is pay back for earlier.' He rolls his eyes at me and points at the goats.

"Well what are you waitin' for? Get that horse of yours and round 'em up!" He commands. I have to stop myself from giving another mock salute.

"Yes sir." I walk over to a bit of horse grass and pick some. This strange grass is folded so almost anyone can play a song or something on it, and that's exactly what I've learned to do. I put the grass to my lips and play a song that has become almost second nature to me. Epona's song, as I so christened it. Epona comes running out of the barn at the song and comes to my side. I quickly mount her and we set off to round up the goats.

After a few seconds the job is done and I look over to Talon to see him frowning at something in his hand. I beat the record time again. He shrugs and turns to me.

"Alright Link you can go, we're done now and you can go into town if you want. I'll call if I need you." He says to me with a smile.

I nod and get off Epona. Epona gives me a playful nudge and I pat her nose before jumping the fence and start walking down the road toward town.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok yes lots of it came from the playable version of Twilight Princess at E3. Oh and a heads up to you readers. I'll probably be having a character contest soon because well I'm lazy for one and I thought that you might like to join in on the fanfic. So if you have any ideas here's your heads up to be ready.

Read and Review please or I may never finish this fanfic. Thanks for reading now I'm going to go hunt down a certain bishi so that I can make him my muse. –Walks off with traps and rope slung over shoulders-


End file.
